playing games just like us
by leviadrache
Summary: two different one-shots i wrote, inspired by the end of episode 166. Renkai
1. just like us

_I'll to reach towards the sky and bring down the diamonds from those shining stars._

_(they're just like us.)_

It's summer and they're young and naïve. After school, they spend most of their time on the school's roof top, playing Vanguard. Often, Tetsu would join them, but sometimes it's just the two of them, discussing their decks, carelessly talking about their futures, looking at the sunset. Kai doesn't talk that much, but Ren talks for two and together, they smile a lot and he knows Kai understands.

Kai never said anything about his parents, but when they're gone, he changes and _leaves_. Ren stays and he fights, tries to get stronger, wants to be better than anyone else, better than Kai.

Psyqualia, the power that only belongs to him, makes everything so much better and so much easier. It makes Ren feel good for being who he is, because he's already good, he's always good, wins and doesn't need to train any more, because Fate wants him to win anyway.

_Those diamonds are hidden by the darkness around them, but at the same time surrounded by faint star light. Don't you think that fits perfectly well to the two of us?_

When everything is over and they're somehow back where they used to be, but also completely different, Kai still forgives him and it's as if the stars that always seemed so way out of reach, come down to earth for him. He has Asaka and Tetsu and Aichi and Kai and they are great fighters. He loves fighting them, doesn't care much about winning, but cares a lot about the other, new things he feels now and how he feels their feelings, too, when they fight.

_You, who always bathes in light and me, who drowns in darkness._

There's a visitor for him, they inform him, a brown-haired, tall and unfriendly young man. He smiles when he hears the door open, spins around in his chair and sees Kai.

_I didn't forget about our diamonds._


	2. games

When the door opens, he spins around on his chair as dramatically as possible, trying to look serious, but fails, because he can't help the huge smile forming on his face.

Kai Toshiki stands there in front of him and he has this frown on his face, this weird worried frown, and it looks ridiculous.

"What can I do for you?"

Kai doesn't answer, looks at Ren who keeps smiling gently, gesturing Kai to sit down on the chair in front of his table. Without a word, Kai sits down and doesn't even look at Ren again, which is annoying, but also rather normal for Kai, so Ren doesn't mind as he gets up and walks around the table.

"Don't be shy, just ask for whatever you want. I'll give you anything." He smirks as he stands behind Kai's chair, putting his hands onto Kai's shoulders gently. Kai rolls his eyes.

"Well, I definitely don't want what _you're_ thinking about."

Turning his face a little, probably to look at Ren's face properly, Kai frowns. He seems to be really serious, even more serious than usual, his eyes are fixed on Ren's gaze and, as usual, he's too boring, absolutely no fun and pretty much _perfect_.

"Come on, Kaai~, you're always such a meanie. Can't we have fun just for once?"

He leans forward, lets his chin rest on Kai's shoulder and his long red hair mixes with Kai's short brown hair. He brushes the colourful strands of hair away with one hand, letting the other hand stay on Kai's shoulder. He leans his head against Kai's with their cheeks against each other. Then he turns his head again, his lips almost touching Kai's ear as he speaks, not letting the huge smile on his face strain his voice, trying to keep it as nothing more but a gentle whisper.

"This is about Aichi-kun, isn't it?"

Kai tenses almost immediately, shoving Ren away quickly and Ren lets him do so. Honestly, Kai gets worked up about Aichi so fast, way too fast, and it's really dumb.

"What do you know about Sendou Aichi?"

"Unlike you and your friends, me and Aichi had a deep connection through Psyqualia. Jealous?"

"What do you mean, what has Psyqualia to do with Aichi disappearing?"

Ren's a bit disappointed that Kai doesn't even flinch at his teasing, but he's used to it not working on Kai, but that doesn't change the fact that teasing Kai Toshiki is really fun. He leans closer to Kai once again and this time grabs his chin and brigs both of them face-to-face in the literal way.

"Why should I tell you?"

"Stop playing games, Ren." Kai seems to be kind of annoyed and angry now, Ren notices and frowns. It wasn't his intention to make Kai angry; he'd never keep any secrets from his dear friend.

"Do you really want to know, Kaaii~."

"Yeah."

"Really~"

"Yes."

"Well, I don't know as well."


End file.
